This invention relates to new and useful improvements in snare type traps.
Such traps normally suffer from many disadvantages. Weight plays an important part on the selection of a trap because such traps often have to be transported under severe weather conditions.
Secondly, traps used to catch canine type animals must be dyed and waxed to remove and prevent any human odours from remaining and traps with hollow tubing, pipes or other involved trigger mechanisms are difficult to sterilize for this purpose.